Momentos dificiles en la vida de Sasuke
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Conjunto que historias que narran comentos nuevos y complicados para Sasuke en su vida como padre de familia. PRIMER MOMENTO Bajo su mirada a aquel pequeño ser que iba junto a él, dando pasitos, feliz y sonriente, con sus cortos cabellos rosados...


Hola! Si ya sé que parece que no tengo vergüenza (pero aunque no lo crean si la tengo) por no actualizar mis otros fics pero si atreverme a publicar otro nuevo, pero bueno surgió y tuve la oportunidad de escribir y aquí esta, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni los demás bombones que aparecen en serie me pertenecen (que diera yo, porque así fuera *¬*).

.

.

.

.

.

**MOMENTOS DIFICILES EN LA VIDA DE SASUKE**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**PRIMER MOMENTO**

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a algo tan complicado, por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de dar un paso atrás y retirarse.

Sin embargo sabía que no podía, no debía, que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día, inevitablemente, sin más se dio valor y siguió el camino.

Su mano se cerró con fuerza, pero sin lastimar a aquella pequeña manita que mantenía sostenida.

Bajo su mirada a aquel pequeño ser que iba junto a él, dando pasitos, feliz y sonriente, con sus cortos cabellos rosados, adornados por un par de pasadores de flor de cerezo, unos mechones de cabello enmarcando su bello e infantil rostro, con sus mejillas levemente rosadas, que la hacían ver adorable y unos ojos negros y con un hermoso brillo, aquella pequeña que resplandecía de alegría.

La pequeña levanto su mirada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon la sonrisa de la pequeña se agrando aun mas, afianzo su agarre y volvió a mirar al frente con ilusión, ante este nuevo paso en su vida.

Sasuke también volvió su mirada al frente, solo que a diferencia del de la pequeña, a él no le ilusionaba en lo mas mínimo, al contrario para él era malo, porque sabía que tan solo sería el principio, de algo que nunca espero y para lo que nunca se preparo.

Así entre pasos contentos de la pequeña y pasos lentos que indicaban no quería llegar a su destino, inevitablemente llegaron, quedando de pie, mirando con anhelo y tristeza respectivamente la entrada de la academia.

Sasuke por primera vez pensó que no era tan grato tener a un genio por hija, y como estarlo cuando su pequeña con tan solo cuatro años entraba a la academia ninja, todo un nuevo record para una futura kunoichi. Sin embargo no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo.

-papi – se escucho, mientras sentía como la pequeña manita jalaba la suya.

Ante esto se coloca a la altura de la pequeña, la cual se soltó y se abrazo a él, para después depositar un beso en su mejilla y después correr hacia la entrada de la academia.

Mientras Sasuke, se ponía de pie despacio, mirando a la pequeña tan impulsiva como su madre correr hacia la entrada de la academia, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba a cada paso que ella daba alejándose de su regazo y protección.

Noto como detuvo sus pasos para girar hacia donde sabía su padre se había quedado, mientras le sonreía como solo ella y su madre sabían hacer, para después levantar su manita en algo y decirle adiós con una sonrisa.

Sin dudarlo un momento levanto su mano para (no tan alto como la pequeña), para también despedirla con una sonrisa que solo a sus dos grandes amores les daba, mientras la veía dar la vuelta continuar hasta la entrada, donde la perdió al traspasar la puerta.

Al tenerla fuera de su visión, su sonrisa desapareció y su mano que en algún momento había bajado, colgaba ahora por uno de sus costados, sin embargo su vista seguía ahí, fija hacia donde su pequeño bebe había desaparecido, estrujando aun mas su lastimado corazón.

Pasados unos momentos de estar ahí de pie, mirando ahora el edificio por completo, decidió girar y volver sobre sus pasos, antes de que aquella voz dentro de él, que le decía que entrara y la sacara de ahí para llevarla a casa y nunca dejarla ir de su lado, ganara a su razón, que le decía que así eran las cosas, que era algo inevitable y que en algún momento tendría que pasar, así que aseguro sus pasos para llegar a su destino, antes de perder la razón.

.

.

.

Cabizbajo y a paso lento había vuelto a su casa, al entrar lo primero que busco fue a su esposa, no la encontró en la primera planta ni en el jardín, subió las escaleras, por un lado quería que no estuviera, necesitaba estar solo, mientras que una parte estaba esperanzado en encontrarla, pues no quería estar solo, necesitaba de ella en esos momentos tan difíciles para él.

Al llegar a la planta alta encontró la puerta de su habitación cerrada, sin embargo la de al lado se encontraba emparejada, a paso lento se encamino a ella.

Al llegar por la rendija de la puerta pudo ver a su esposa, aquella mujer de larga cabellera rosada y ojos verde jade, mirando con melancolía una foto entre sus manos, sosteniéndola con una, mientras acariciaba la imagen delicadamente con la otra.

No pudo aguantar más y abrió la puerta haciéndola sonar con un ligero chirrido, su joven esposa salió de sus pensamientos con un pequeño brinco ante la intromisión a la habitación, giro para ver al causante, lo miro a sus ojos, esos ojos que pocas veces veían así y ese es uno de esos momentos que ella llamaba más complicados para que el pudiera expresarse.

Con cuidado dejo el marco con la foto que momentos antes sostenía colocándolo en la pequeña mesita de noche, para después girar de nuevo y dar un paso hacia su marido, quien sin más se acerco a ella a paso cauto.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos por algunos minutos, así sin decirse nada, solamente mirándose a los ojos.

Sin embargo el momento fue roto en un instante, cuando el pelinegro se acerco hasta abrazarla, así sin más, simplemente, se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, sin importarle el tener que encorvarse.

Ella, primero confundida, después son una triste sonrisa en su mirada le correspondió el abrazo, cerrándose sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento.

Abrió sus ojos de forma repentina, pues había sentido una gota mojarla, al sentir un leve movimiento del cuerpo pegado al de ella, sonrió, con ternura, con amor.

Afianzo mas su agarre mientras de sus ojos un par de lagrimas salían, pues a ella también le dolía ver con su pequeña bebe crecía.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchos me dirán que "que onda con esta historia", la verdad es que la idea surgió hace un par de semanas, cuando en el fb, un amigo hizo un comentario de lo difícil que había sido llevar a su hija por primera vez a la guardería, y eso fue lo que quise retratar en honor a ellos, eso y que siempre pensamos que el momento más difícil es cuando su hija tiene un novio pero bueno, la verdad tengo un par de momentos difíciles para Sasuke que inevitablemente pasara con su hija, y creo que hare en una serie de drabbles que por supuesto serán poquitos, claro, siempre y cuando a ustedes les guste.

Ahora les pido una disculpa a quienes leen mis otras historias, diversos inconvenientes me han impedido el poder actualizar, ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando en varias de mis historias, para publicarlas en cuanto pueda.

Mil gracias por leer y espero me honren con sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Saludos!


End file.
